Sleeping Sun
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Lorsque Nuit tombe et que Jour s'évapore, ils se fondent l'un en l'autre, se mélangeant dans le chaudron de l'univers. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à bâtir ce que l'autre détruira, mais ils n'attendent que ce moment. Personne ne les voit, personne ne les entend. Tout ce qu'on peut apercevoir, c'est un coucher de soleil rougeoyant comme des braises. (Light Smut)


**Hello ! :3 Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard de deux jours sur "221B Baker Street" la semaine dernière, je vous poste ce petit OS bien Hot et métaphorique, tout droit sorti de mon esprit lorsque j'écoutais Sleeping Sun, puis Crying Moon, et enfin Still Of The Night de Tarja Turunen *.* J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews*0***

 **Pour LA Guest: Et oui, ça nous prend tout notre temps ! Yuup l'éco c'est chiant, y a trop peu de socio ! Awww *0* C'est un super compliment ce que tu me dis là ! J'aime beaucoup être le soleil de quelqu'un, c'est souvent comme ça qu'on me décrit (je sais pas si les sourires, la parole ou les cheveux xD) mais ça me fait énormément de plaisir ! :D Oui il a vu La Chose, et je pense qu'il était affligé xD Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a pensé réellement cependant x) J'ai beaucoup aimé perso, mais je n'ai pas fais attention à la caméra, je devrais re-regarder x3 (l'excuse !) J'écrirais une revanche dans ce cas, et ce avec plaisir ! :D Ahah contente d'avoir les mêmes pensées que toi sur les odeurs ! Pour le papier neuf, c'est parce que j'ai imaginé que tous les journaux qu'il achetait s'entassaient dans sa chambre mal rangée xD Moi j'ai un truc pour Sherlock vampire et John loup-garou en fanart *0* (alors que c'est absolument pas mon style d'habitude xD) Ce n'est pas ce qu'il met dans la mayo mais la quantité qu'il prend qui est dég x) (héhé ton secret est dévoilé Lucas) Oh oui maintenant j'imagine Sherlock rejoindre John dans sa chambre le mercredi soir avec un film et deux pots de glace xD Merciiii beaucoup ****

* * *

 _ **A Lucas**_

* * *

Ils ne se rencontrent que très peu et n'échangent pas beaucoup de mots.

Chaque fois, ils comptent les secondes qui s'écoulent dans ce court laps de temps, désirant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais les grains de sables coulent inéluctablement dans le sablier, et leur ronde infinie reprend avant même qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte. Alors, ils comptent les heures qui les séparent de la prochaine fois, sans parvenir à stopper leur incessante danse. Ils tournent, ils se chassent, ils s'attirent, l'un éteint l'autre, et ce pour toujours. Ils ne peuvent pas mettre fin à cet immense cercle. Ils valsent, ils se fuient, ils s'enlacent, l'un détrône l'autre, et ce infiniment.

L'un brille tellement qu'il est difficile de l'observer sans se protéger du bouclier de ses paupières. Son sourire éblouissant est capable de rendre aveugle lorsqu'on pose les yeux sur lui. Il sème derrière lui le chant des oiseaux matinaux, la brise chaude de l'été, et l'odeur du miel. Une traînée arc-en-ciel flotte derrière lui lorsqu'il oblige le monde à se vêtir de sa cape de couleurs. Il toque aux portes des écureuils, réveille les ours qui hibernent et secoue les humains endormis. Il lui suffit d'un rire joyeux et d'une cascade de pluie étincelante pour faire éclore les bourgeons paresseux et créer les plus rouges pommes possibles.

L'autre est si discret qu'on ne l'aperçoit pas chaque fois. Silencieux, il peut ne pas parler pendant plusieurs heures, se contentant d'une douce berceuse qui oblige les cils des mortels à demeurer clos. Son écharpe sombre étreint le cou des pays et des océans, les plongeant dans une angoissante obscurité. Elle court derrière lui. De ses longs doigts pâles, il fait s'élever le chant des criquets, et sort du sommeil les chouettes et les araignées. Les ailes des papillons de nuit battent dans sa chevelure sombre, tandis que les ombres le suivent, collées à ses chaussures noires. Il fait naître les rires dans les bars, et toque les trois coups de théâtre à l'heure du crime.

Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à bâtir ce que l'autre détruira, mais ils n'attendent que ce moment. Celui où leur opposant viendra le dominer ou se soumettre. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris, cherchant à devenir un seul et même être tout puissant.

Lorsque Nuit tombe et que Jour s'évapore, ils se fondent l'un en l'autre, se mélangeant dans le chaudron de l'univers. Ils se saluent poliment, avec une poignée de main, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

-Jòhnn…Bonsoir, siffle Nuit, le visage impassible.

-Scherlòk, répond Jour dans ce même langage, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres roses.

La peau glacée du plus grand l'oblige à réprimer un frisson. Son toucher l'électrifie. Il ne sait pas s'il veut en quémander plus ou s'échapper de cette délicieuse sensation. Malgré ces pensées, il ne bouge pas, et attend que la Lune se penche vers le Soleil pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ne croit pas avoir vécu quoique ce soit d'autre avec lui. Il répond à ce baiser passionné que lui offre son vis-à-vis.

-Tu m'as manqué, Wätsohnn.

-Je n'en doutais pas, Hòòlmes.

Personne ne les voit, personne ne les entend. Tout ce qu'on peut apercevoir, c'est un coucher de soleil rougeoyant comme des braises. La divinité de la nuit le serre si fort contre elle qu'il se demande pourquoi il est encore entier.

-Il y a trop d'habits, Jòhnn...

C'est avec des gestes fébriles que des doigts longilignes retirent son pull doré et jettent sa cape au sol. Il tremble d'anticipation. Une force incroyable le pousse. Il tombe, il plante ses ongles dans l'écharpe bleue et dans la chair blanche, il étouffe une belle mélodie dans la nuque de Nuit. Là-haut dans les cieux, ils ne sont que tous les deux, pour toujours. Une bouche avide dévore la sienne, descend le long de son cou et découvre son torse. Ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'un bout de langue se risque sur la surface brûlante de sa peau. Il est presque certain qu'ensemble, ils créent de la vapeur. Le corps de Scherlòk est si froid au-dessus du sien. Il défait son pantalon avec dextérité, et il ne voit plus rien d'autre que le soir, aussi beau qu'effrayant. Pendant un moment, il songe à se reculer, à s'enfuir, mais cela lui est impossible. La nuit tombe sur les villes et engloutit le soleil. Il déglutit, perdu dans les yeux gris de son amant. Sa pupille a mangé l'iris bleu. Il semble affamé. Si calme et si dangereux. La sensation de froid est si insupportable qu'il glapit.

Il a l'impression qu'une avalanche dévale la courbe musclée de ses épaules, glissant sur chaque parcelle de corps qu'elle peut posséder. De la neige emplit toutes les cavités présentées, sa gorge s'obstruant de glace, tandis que ses doigts engourdis raclent la Terre sans grâce. Il observe avec horreur ses membres pâlir, prenant des teintes laiteuses et bleues claires. Bien que son sang semble ralentir, comme métamorphosé en cascades de gel, il sait qu'il pulse en réalité plus rapidement que jamais dans ses veines. Il se retrouve paralysé à regarder Nuit rayonner si fort qu'il ferme les paupières, pour enfiler un masque d'obscurité réconfortant. Tétanisé, il n'a aucune autre alternative que de rester alangui sur l'herbe fraîche, attendant le prochain mouvement de son vis-à-vis. Ainsi disposé, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que gémir faiblement aux caresses lascives de Scherlòk.

-Hmmm Jòhnn...Tu as le goût de Liliaceae aujourd'hui... De... Tulipa clusiana plus particulièrement. Il y autre chose... Est-ce celui des Narcissus pseudonarcissus ? Oh c'était la grande floraison de mars aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'as-tu...

Jour le fait taire d'un sauvage baisé, incapable de discuter de fleurs dans cette situation. Scherlòk ne se fait pas prier et se remet au travail sans rechigner, n'hésitant pas à sortir les dents afin de voir Jòhnn se contorsionner sous lui. Celui-ci a perdu pied, plongé dans un tourbillon de douce torture, s'adonnant volontiers au plaisir que lui procure l'autre. Les mâchoires claquent de façon hasardeuse. Leur agréable action ajoutée à celle des ongles laissent des blessures sur leur passage, suppliant pour plus de contact. Les divinités n'ont plus que l'autre en tête, en oubliant jusqu'à leur propre nom. Leurs gestes sont à présent brusques et demandeurs, chaque membre tremblant d'un besoin presque agonisant. Leurs cordes vocales écrivent une chanson aux tons chauds et rauques, les sons coulant comme du chocolat fondant sur la langue. Leurs muscles tendus composent une chorégraphie sensuelle innovatrice, qu'ils découvrent ensembles. Ils roulent, ils s'emboîtent, ils s'aspirent, l'un choie l'autre.

-Oh Hòòlmes, tu as une bouche merveilleuse...

Le ricanement grave du concerné vrombit dans ses tympans, et résonne dans sa cage thoracique.

-Tu sais que j'adore le miel, n'est-ce-pas ? Au printemps, tes cheveux sentent si fort le miel que j'ai l'impression de m'intoxiquer avec...

Une lente inspiration suit ces dires, alors que des incisives mordillent un lobe d'oreille déjà rouge. Bien sûr, Nuit apprécie grandement taquiner les zones érogènes de Jour. Il crée ainsi les plus belles expressions du Monde, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un gémissement plaintif, les joues cramoisies.

-Minä rakastan sinua, Jòhnn...  
-Ich liebe dich, Scherlòk.

Leurs gloussements reprennent en chœur, avant que Jour ne lâche une lamentation, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il trouve le sourire suffisant de l'autre si insupportable qu'il doit contenir un grognement mécontent. Il préfère également se retenir de le mordre plus fort, peu désireux d'en recevoir les représailles.  
Il ne sait dire si la sensation lui brûle la peau ou le gèle de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il peut en conclure, c'est que ça semble déjà trop. Il émet un petit sanglot étouffé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prier pour plus. Il essaye de se détendre, ce qui est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec le feu d'artifice multicolore qui explose sous ses yeux clos. Il n'entend plus que le cœur de Hòòlmes qui bat à vive allure, son pouls pulsant contre lui, et le sien, qui s'emballe atrocement dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration sifflante devient difficile. Il a l'impression de s'étrangler avec son propre cri.

-Oooh oh merde ! Jòhnn !

La divinité de la nuit a abandonné son habituelle politesse pour des jurons, et ça rend Jour complètement dingue. Tellement qu'il réprime de nouveaux pleurs en pinçant ses deux lèvres. Les jointures alentours prennent une jolie couleur blanche que Scherlòk admire, son regard de prédateur posé sur sa proie.

-Aaa ah R recommence ça, là, juste là ! Ek het jou lief !  
\- I. Love. You h-han too, Wätsohnn...

Jòhnn presse sa paume contre ses lèvres rougies de morsures, pour stopper le flux de gémissements honteux qui fuient de son palais. Ainsi à la merci de l'autre divinité, il lui offre une vision de débauche parfaite qui ne le laisse pas indifférent. Il se délecte des soubresauts qui agitent les jambes de son amant. D'un revers de la main, il essuie une goutte de sueur qui dévale sa tempe, tandis qu'il tente de décoller ses boucles brunes de son front. Il suffoque; le corps qui l'étreint de toutes parts l'embrase.

-Tu es magnifiiique Wätsohnn, magnifiiique ! Putain, Jòhnn !

Celui-ci peine à répondre quelque chose de cohérent, noyé dans une mer agitée de remous violents. Il est submergé par des émotions si intenses que son cerveau court-circuite. Malgré sa vision devenue trouble, il est capable d'entrevoir les pupilles dilatées de Scherlòk. Sa gorge est à présent trop sèche. Il a soif, il a froid, il se consume, il cuit, et il étouffe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serre ses orteils dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

-Aishitemasu ! Scherlòk ! J je t'aime ! Je t'en prie, je t'en prie... H hmm putain

!  
Il ne sait même plus pour quoi il supplie, mais Nuit semble le comprendre. Il colle son visage au sien, courbé au-dessus de ses membres agonisants, un rictus amusé germant sous son nez.

-Tá grá agam duit, mon cher conducteur de lumière. J je aah je suis..! Je vaiis...putain !  
-Et merde Scherlòk, meeerde ! OUI, s'exclame Jour en retour.

Un corps s'effondre sur le sien, pantelant de plaisir. Ils demeurent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur souffle devenu erratique. Ils savent que le temps leur est compté et qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'étreindre éternellement. C'est Jour qui réagit en premier, frottant son nez dans la nuque de son amant.

-Je t'aime, Scherlòk.

Aucun mot n'échappe de la bouche épaisse de ce dernier. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, le brun redevient le grand spectre sombre et silencieux qui effraie les mômes dans la rue.

-Je dois y aller...

Même si sa voix se teinte de regret, Jòhnn joint le geste à la parole et se remet sur ses pieds. Il s'éloigne de l'autre astre avec un regard peiné. Tout son corps suinte déjà la nostalgie et la frustration.

-À la prochaine fois...

-Au revoir, Wätsohnn...

Ils ne se rencontrent que très peu et n'échangent pas beaucoup de mots, mais chaque fois, ils comptent les secondes jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous.

Lorsque l'un se lève et l'autre se couche, ils s'offrent ce qu'ils ne donneront jamais à personne d'autre.

Et ensembles, ils attendent patiemment qu'une éclipse survienne, les rassemblant tous les deux pour ce qui leur semble être l'éternité.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? :3**


End file.
